Journals and things
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: Worried Shoes Verse: Some time in the future Charlie and Rachel decide to keep a shared journal of their favorite memories together. Series of one-shots rating will change as chapters go up
1. Chapter 1

AN: This my apology for my lack in updates with worried shoes. A worried shoes one-shot series. Mostly rambles, things I left out the story. Like that time skip.

Summary: When they first met Charlie bought Rachel a book.

00000

"Did you ever read that book I got you?"

Rachel furrowed her brow, how do they go from making out to Charlie asking that question, and asking in her neck. Mid dry hump.

"Uh?"

"Don't you remember? The Metamorphosis about Gregor who was turned into a monster like insect?"

More confusion. She didn't understand where this was going. Or what it even started. What the hell? She looked down at Charlie's swollen pink lips, glazed over hazel eyes, and mussed hair and pulled her back into the kiss. Charlie smiled and gladly started kissing her rolling over so Rachel was under her.

"Well did you?"

"No, stay in this moment."

"We can keep kissing. But did you read it?"

Rachel shook her head, "I tried, I didn't like it."

Charlie immediately got out the bed and walked over to Rachel's bookcase standing there. Rachel sat up putting her fingers in her hair watching her girlfriend do everything but kiss her. She sighed, she should be use to Charlie leaving into another world during another one. But she wasn't, it always happened. Like Charlie either got bored or just lost in her own head and boom Rachel is getting a book lesson.

"Have you read any of these? Not including the Broadway and Barbara books?"

Rachel shrugged, "No, well I read 'Catcher In the Rye', the others are mostly gifts."

"What did you think of it?"

"Think of what?"

"Catcher."

Rachel sat up again watching Charlie hold the book. So they go from insect monsters to spoiled teenagers. Brilliant.

"I thought Holden was spoiled."

The blond looked crushed and sat in the floor opening the book. Rachel scooted off the bed and sat across from her, she could deal with Charlie's moods. She didn't understand them but she knew how to deal.

"Anyway, I keep picturing all these little kids playing some game in this big field of rye and all. Thousands of little kids, and nobody's around — nobody big, I mean — except me. And I'm standing on the edge of some crazy cliff. What I have to do, I have to catch everybody if they start to go over the cliff — I mean if they're running and they don't look where they're going I have to come out from somewhere and _catch _them. That's all I'd do all day. I'd just be the catcher in the rye and all. I know it's crazy, but that's the only thing I'd really like to be. I know it's crazy." Charlie looked at her.

Rachel sat there completely confused when Charlie quirked that perfect eyebrow, that Rachel swore turned her into lethal HBIC,she shrugged.

"What?"

Charlie sighed, "It's a passage from the book. It...like Holden he's not...selfish...he's lonely. He wants...wants people to talk to but he's not good at that so he pushes them away. He wants to protect what is innocent...that's not selfish."

Rachel nodded, she liked when Charlie would teacher her. When she would smile at the approval to keep going.

"Yeah, he can be a brat but he's a teenager and we're all brats. He misses his dead brother, he's always disappointed. He feels like no one is listening but he keeps talking. He tells this whole story from a mental hospital. People think he's this bratty kid with rich kid problems but he's not. He's lonely. And just wants to be heard. I like to think that maybe..." Charlie shrugged, "He got better. He got to be the catcher and save others like him. Save all of us. Cause the world is beautiful with kid goggles."

The brunette felt herself fall in love all over again with Charlie's explanation of a book, the she still didn't like.

"I'll give it another chance."

Charlie beamed and put the book down crawling on her hands and knees up to Rachel with a small smile. Rachel grinned watching her.

"Does this mean we can kiss now?"

"Yes."

Charlie crawled up and put her hands, which she put in paw shape, on Rachel's shoulders and lightly pushed her back until she was on the ground. The blond grinned down over and started kissing her neck. Rachel moaned, she really loved her literature lessons.

"Did you not like the book?"

"Damn it."

"Language."

"I'm sorry. What book?"

Charlie frowned, "The Metamorphosis!"

"How am I suppose to keep up with you when you keep starting conversations we weren't having?"

"So you didn't like it? It was the first thing I got you."

Rachel nodded, "I know babe. I know."

"And we're dating now and I don't ask for much.."

_'Biggest lie ever.' _Rachel thought still nodding.

Charlie puffed out her cheeks, "I just want you to read it."

She stood up and sat in the bed, Rachel stared at her from the ground as Charlie pulled on her shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"The book store."

"Why?"

"I like the book store."

Rachel frowned, "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

The blond leaned down and kissed her with a smile then tweaked her nose walking out the room. Rachel glared, she hated having her nose tweaked and Charlie knew it. When she heard the front door close she let out a loud scream.

Santana ran in, "What the hell?"

"Charlie is mad at me. She tweaked my nose."

Santana got in the bed, "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

When the Latina didn't say anything Rachel glared.

"I didn't read that book she got me. It's boring. I tried."

Santana looked at her, "I don't believe that."

"I know. She's being unreasonable."

"No. I don't believe that's the only reason."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "She bought it the first day we met."

"Oh, yeah you're screwed."

"What? Why?'

"Well, once, Brittany got me this really stupid coloring book and was so mad when I didn't even color one page. So I colored every single page, mostly scribble, but she gave me a smiley face and sweet lady kisses for my effort."

Rachel stared at her, "We're whipped."

"Undoubtedly."

Rachel got out the floor and walked over to the book shelf picking up the book and went over to her bed.

"Okay monster bug, show me what you got?"

"What?"

00000

Rachel finished the book at 8 that night and hurried over to Charlie's house barely speaking to her dad when she got up he steps.

"It's beautiful. How the decline and rise of a man can tear his family apart and bring them together. You appreciate life more. You question if the one you love would be there if you turned into a pig clown with spider eyes and a horrible singing voice."

Charlie looked at her, "I would stay."

"That's all you have to say! I read this whole book and all you have to say is 'I would stay' with that stupid half smile."

Rachel advanced toward the bed and pushed her shoulder.

"You." Push, "Tweaked." Push, "My." Push, "Nose!" She crossed her arms, "I have never been so infuriated with someone."

Charlie smiled even more, "That's the point. When I first met you I wondered if we...uh dated or even held hands...and I turned into a bug monster human hybrid would you still wanna hold my hand. Cause I'd hold yours. Even if you're a pig clown with spider eyes and a horrible singing voice."

The brunette put her hand to her chest and leaned in kissing Charlie softly.

"Oh Charlie."

_'Charlie has a way, I must admit. I never thought a book could lead to this. To us talking about being pig spider hybrid monster things and making out over a book. I still have the book, it's on my shelf beside hers. Mine is the impeccable one and hers is covered in some weird glow in the dark paint and creased pages. It looks 1,000 years old. But yes, Charlie has her way. I still love my English lessons. Next up is Alice in Wonderland, she's almost done. 3 days of just sitting in the floor reading and listening to Jazz. It's incredibly sexy, being with a literature nerd. I should go. Charlie is roaring I don't want her clawing you up again._

_Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray_

_0000_

Each one will end like a journal entry from each girl.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: More drabbles

Summary: Charlie discovers sexting

00000

Charlie stares hard at Santana and then looks at her phone. She doesn't get the message but Santana seriously did.

"Just say your wearing work clothes."

Charlie stares at Santana and then at her clothes, work pants, a white wife beater, her tool belt, and her yellow hard hat.

"Why?"

"Do it."

Charlie nods and sends the text followed by a picture of her clothes. Rachel asked what she was wearing, she had been send text like that since she went to New York. Charlie just did not get it.

"Why does she care?"

"She's probably horny."

The pinkish blond chokes on her soda and looks at Santana who is just flipping through her magazine. Charlie came over after her therapy session with her dad left her a cross between confused and annoyed. Santana was happy to see her but didn't move from the spot in her bed or put the magazine down. She just told Charlie to sit the fuck down and turn on the TV or something.

Charlie stares at Max running with the wild things then looks at Santana.

"This is partially inappropriate."

"No it's not. She's your girlfriend."

Charlie shrugs, "True, but should I be sharing this with you?"

"I know so much about your sex life I should be involved." Santana smirks, "Did you know that most guys think dates are just a pathway to sex?"

Charlie looks thoughtful, she considers every moment alone with Rachel a date and it always led to sex. No question. She smiles too long and next she knows Rachel is naked.

"I don't think it's just guys."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Obviously not. I buy shrimp for two reasons. To watch Brittany's shrimp plays and for sexy times. That's how it goes."

Charlie looks at her phone and blushes intently. Santana looks over her shoulder.

"Bitch."

"Nala."

"Sorry, but damn."

"No, stop staring at naked girlfriend."

"Oh," Santana smirks looking back at her magazine, "Well go masturbate in her room. I don't need to hear that shit."

Charlie blushes kicking her lightly and gets out the bed. She walks out the room and went down the hall into Rachel's room. She locks the door and sits in the bed calling Rachel.

"Charlie?"

"I am not quite sure how this works. Santana was helping me then she made a...suggestion. A rather vulgar one."

Rachel exhales, "Oh, ignore...her."

"What are you doing?"

"Just listen."

Charlie listens to the way she's breathing and her heart stops instantly.

"Rachel."

"Say that again."

"Rachel?"

"Not like a question. Say it."

"Rachel..."

"My name Charlie. Say it."

"Oh. Rachel."

The instant she does Rachel pants more and Charlie starts to blush. This is so deeply personal, she didn't even know Rachel...ya know masturbated. But she likes knowing it.

"Rachel."

The instant husk in her voice makes Rachel shiver, Charlie screams sex in the funniest way. Her soft and rough voice, so very jagged. The way her eyes darken so quickly, Rachel can see it. How her hair becomes wild, so very wild.

"Say it Rachel."

"What?"

"Ya know...it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Charlie beams, "But I meant my name."

Rachel tries to laugh, "Oh..Charlie."

"Yeah, that."

"Charlie."

"I can't hear you."

"Charlie."

"I still can't hear you."

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie holds the phone away and shakes her head. That hurt. She put the phone against her ear again.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"That hurt."

"Sorry, you know I have very experienced and strong vocal cords that allow my to expand and..."

"I wish I could kiss you so you'd stop talk."

Rachel gasp, "You've been around Santana again."

"Yes."

Charlie can almost hear Rachel roll her eyes. She had picked up Santana's brand of humor during the summer, Rachel was rarely ever amused. But she thought it was sexy so she let it slid.

"I have to go and see my student guide. He's so fantastically pretty Charlie. Just like Kurt but more...he's just so New York."

Charlie grins, "Are you falling in love with him?"

"Now, now buttercup, you know I can only fall in love with you."

"I fall in love with you too."

Rachel giggles, "I have to go babe. Get on Skype tonight, we can experiment some more."

When she hangs up Charlie grins wider and walks out the room falling into the bed with Santana.

"Do you need to wash your hands?"

Charlie shakes her head, "Do you need to change your underwear?"

"Touche."

"Indeed."

00000

AN: Some of these are just one shots. Others are journal entries. They will be labeled clearly. As you can see, or maybe now, I am working on developing Charlie seeing as in the sequel she's going to be a bit more...harsh? Not in the sense that she'll be a bitch but with age her Asperger's will develop differently. I think it's pretty interesting. I've never developed a character like charlie before. But Charlie is really just a character for a story I'm writing outside of fan fiction. I'm rambling. Review or something. Narwhals need love too.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Right you are BonesFaberry. The sequel will completely skip over senior year. But this will cover most of what I'm gonna be skipping.

Also kind of leaving out the journals thing unless I can make it fit.

Summary: Charlie has a therapy session

00000

Dr. Patterson sits in Charlie's room watching her paint and flat out ignore him. They had been going back a few steps lately in her treatment, not exactly back just something new. When Rachel left Charlie immediately got lost in her own head with Brittany and on occasion Santana. Mostly Brittany, which he greatly approved of, Brittany seems to make Charlie talk in a way he couldn't dream. So he made a special trip to surprise her at home. He didn't get a hug or even a smile when he entered her room, she just glanced at him and went back to painting.

"What are you so mad about Charlie?"

She shrugs and keeps painting, green paint covers her pink hair. He smiles, he loves her hair even more know. Adds to the whole crazy of the situation. She meets her alter ego and turns into the most adorable bad ass he's ever seen.

"Shoulders don't talk."

"Of course they don't."

He looks at her, "And why not?"

"I don't like when you do this."

"Do what?"

"Act like...like I don't know what's going on. I know you're just messing with me."

He nods, "Guilty as charged. You know what I don't like?"

"What?"

"When I come to see my favorite girl and she flat ignores me. Even though she knows what the adult thing to do is."

Charlie sighs, defeated, and Charlie sat in the bed covering it in paint. He smiles as she wipes her hands on the blanket and her jeans.

"I hurt Rachel's feelings."

He nods, "What happened?"

"She was telling me about this girl in her tour group, how she thinks she knows everything. And how she used all her lotion. And how it was her lotion and I told her to just go buy so more."

He nods and she frowns.

"I didn't mean it...I just don't care...not like I don't care about Rachel but I don't...I don't care about lotion. Who the hell cares about lotion?"

He writes down the words and then looks at her. Dr. Patterson rubs the back of his head.

"Charlie, I want ask you a question."

"Okay."

"I have white shoes and red shoes, which ones should I wear?"

Charlie stares at him like he's insane, "That's the most inane question I've ever heard."

He chuckles and leans forward looking at her.

"This is part of asperger syndrome, it develops slower for some people, you get irritated by superficial things. Quickly. I see red or white shoes and you see shoes. Rachel sees theft of her personal item and you see lotion that's suppose to be used anyway."

Charlie nods, it makes sense when he says it. When Santana gets dressed she stopped asking Charlie her opinion when the girl just looked at her or startd texting on her phone.

He takes off his glasses, "I've noticed Brittany is the same way. Explains her honesty toward everyone. Brutal honesty"

"But I made Rachel sad."

"She's a dramatic girl. Call her, apologize, and it'll be okay."

She walks over hugging him tightly, covering him in green paint.

"Charlie, this is a very expensive suit, as in my wife is going to kill me when she sees what you've done to it expensive."

Charlie let go and stands up walking over to her phone and picks up.

"You should stay for dinner." She smiles expectantly and he gets up walking out the room.

Dr. Patterson walks down the steps and Russell looks at him with a broad grin.

"So, how is she?"

He smiles, "Do you remember her terrible twos?"

"She spent a lot of time walking into walls."

"Well Russ, let's just say that she's going through it again"

Russell sits down on the couch in confusion.

"She's going to be very short until she can learn to add a filter. Without Judy's constantly threatening stature around she is discovering new things about herself."

Russell sighs, "I may start drinking again."

"I suggest it."

He laughs at Russell and stands up shaking his hand.

00000

Charlie lies in her bed with a quiet smile as Rachel answers the phone.

"If you're going to yell at me again I will be forced to lose my temper."

Charlie frowns, "I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I swear I'm sorry."

Rachel sighs, "I forgive you. I love you."

"I love you too."

The blond smiles wider and runs her fingers over her hair.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just really don't care about lotion. Really don't care."

Rachel chuckles, "You don't?"

"No, I didn't mean anything by it. But I'll just send your some lotion."

"It's fine baby. She replaced it."

Charlie yawns lying back in her bed.

"Take a nap with me."

"Okay, I'll be home soon buttercup."

"I know koala."

0000

AN: Stuff is awesome. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I have writers block but I have missed Charlie, have you?

Summary: Rachel is home from visiting NYADA and the changes in Charlie are getting on her nerves.

00000

Getting use to Santana's brand of humor took Rachel quite some time, for a while she wanted to kill her every time she spoke and for every smart comment she made. But as the years went on she learned to love every part of Santana and her bitch like attitude. Now she can learn how to deal with anyone and there mouth because of Santana but Charlie picking up Santana's brand of humor was a nightmare. Because not only is Charlie snappy but she has a mouth on her, without that language barrier.

"This is stupid."

Rachel looks at her, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

Charlie looks back down, she had been at the mall with Rachel and Santana for the last hour. Rachel could deal with Santana making her smart comments but Charlie is starting to annoy the hell out of her. Mostly because Charlie can go from being sweet to being, in not so many words, fucking rude. Charlie groans looking at Rachel then starts staring at the clothes on the rack.

"Why are we in Kids 'r' us anyway?"

"This is not Kids 'r' us."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Totally is. Suddenly you're not a cheerio but you want knee high socks. What did they do to you in New York?"

"I think it's cute."

"No, it's knee high socks. It's dumb."

Rachel scoffs, "It's wonderful way to wear skirts year round. Coach has been stifling my stylish nature."

"She's been saving you from social suicide, I had that shirt when I was 8."

Rachel holds up the yellow shirt with sad clown on it, "This is cute."

"It's horrible."

"Charlie...where is Charlie?"

Santana looks around, "Um...over there."

She points to Charlie sitting outside the store talking to a little kid, they're both pouting and looking incredibly miserable. Rachel sighs, walking out the store watching the boy nodding and agreeing with everything Charlie is saying. Rachel stops and stands there with her arms crossed as Charlie starts waving her hands around making the kid laugh and agree before running off with his mother. Rachel goes up sitting beside her as Charlie looks down playing with her pretzel.

"I'm not going back in."

"Why?"

"It's stupid."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Either talk or sit here alone."

"Well, it's stupid. We've been in the same store for an hour and you have nothing. You've been look at the same rack for 20 minutes and why do you keep talking about socks?"

Charlie's face turned red during her rant, she puffs out her cheeks then blows her hair out her face. Rachel stares at her, Charlie had been doing this since the lotion and without reason. She been doing research with Santana, Santana said that it's normal but Rachel can't believe her sweet Charlie gets annoyed so easy.

Rachel touches her shoulder, "Sweetie, you don't have to stay in the store with me. I can take a while. We can watch a Disney movie tonight and get pizza."

"Maybe." Charlie shrugs, "I'm gonna walk home."

"I can drive you."

"I wanna walk."

Charlie walks away and Rachel rolls her eyes, clenching her jaw in annoyance. Santana walks out the store sitting down beside Rachel, looking at her, just waiting for it. She knows, better than anyone, about Charlie's little change and she knows that it's killing Rachel. She knows that Rachel is getting closer to either snapping or crying. Two things sh would rather not have happen.

"This morning she got annoyed that I asked her about my shoes, yesterday she told me to shut up while I telling her about this horrible boy in my tour group, and before we got here she said something about the mall promoting sheep..."

Santana smirks, "Oh yeah, I talked to Dr. Patterson about that."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know."

Santana puts an arm on the back of the chair, looking at her as she scoots closer to her.

"Apparently Charlie, and many people like her, get really irritated about what they call superficial things. Like shopping and all things you ramble about. She tries to keep up but can't."

Rachel stares at her, "Why do you know so much?"

"Because I snapped at Charlie after she snapped at me and I punched her..."

"You did what?!"

"Yeah, I punched her while we were visiting papa Patterson. And he told me some stuff."

Rachel stares, "Why did you punch her?"

"I don't really remember. I have rage apparently." Santana shrugs, "Anyway, she's been irritated by people since you've been gone."

Rachel frowns, "What can I do?"

"Deal with it would be one way or ya know, talk to her." Santana stands up, "Buy me Mexican donuts."

**0000**

Rachel pulls up to the Fabray house and gets out the car, she walks right to the backyard going to the tree house and climbs up knocking on trap door then comes up into the room and sat down on the bean bag watching Charlie draw. Charlie doesn't look up but she does slow down her hand, she stops drawing slowly before finally looking up. Rachel smiles and so does Charlie.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just leave...but it's...you broke routine."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're home now...and...we watch cartoons all day Sunday...and you wanted to go to the mall with Santana..."

Charlie puffs out her cheeks starting to write again, her face bright red, Rachel leans up kissing her on the cheek softly. Charlie looks at her and nods slowly, ready to keep going.

"I missed you...my heads been hurting a lot more...and everything is always so loud and Kurt has 135 hair care products and I wanna beat his ass for making me listen."

Rachel watches the way she buries her fingers in her hair and tries to calm down. The headaches come from the car accident, she has some pills that she takes and Rachel knows that she's already taken hers for the next 3 hours at least. At least. Rachel moves her hands and pulls her into a kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist, tugging her close. Charlie lies back as she runs her fingers up and down Rachel's back. Rachel looks at her, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too."

"Baby, have you talked to your grandpa."

She nods, "I told him and he said it was normal...I don't mean to snap at people or you. I love you."

"I love you too. People get mad all the time. It's okay buttercup."

Charlie smiles, "I like when you call me stuff like that."

"You're my buttercup but, and I say this because I love you, next time you decide to just walk all the way home I will find you and smack you right in the head."

She leans over and straddles the pinkish blond before leaning down to kiss her gently. Charlie smirks gripping her bottom.

"Can we have sex?"

"Yeah right." Rachel throws up an eyebrow, "We watch cartoons on Sunday, we don't have sex. We don't wanna break routine."

Rachel smirks and climbs out the tree house.


End file.
